legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mike (Power Rangers Samurai)
This article is about the Green Samurai Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai. You maybe looking for this guy or the character with the same forename. Mike is a character from Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Super Samurai, and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is portrayed by Hector David Jr. Mike is one of the current generation Samurai Rangers. He once stole Jii's motorcycle, which angered him. But eventually Jii and the Rangers got Mike his own bike for Christmas. When a Nighlok named Switchbeast switched most of the Rangers' souls with inanimate objects, Mike was alone with Emily and they had to defeat the monster together. Using one of his wacky ideas, they were able to defeat the Switchbeast by having Mike switch bodies with it. When Kevin had switched bodies with a Ballerina figurine, Mike put a tutu on him and took a picture. Mike likes playing pranks like switching Antonio and Jii's snacks with cat food but Jii was able to turn the tables on Mike. When Mike and Kevin had great conflict, a monster stuck them together by the wrists with his sticky goo. Mike and Kevin had to work together but they had conflict. Mike could not match Kevin's skill but Kevin took Mike's lead as he is good at ab-libbing and they were able to defeat the Nighlok in coordination. When RPM Ranger Red Scott came to their dimension, Mike did not trust him and teased him playfully. Scott later revealed to Mike that he perceives that Emily does care for him, which made him leap in the air in victory. Once the team defeated the Nighlok, Emily and Mike were holding hands and revealed that Mike was going with Emily back home. When called on it, Mike was embarrassed and said he was only going to help her move. After the defeat of Master Xandred, he leaves with Emily to "help her move things", but it's unknown if the two are dating as they were seen holding hands at that time. Mike and the rest of the Samurai Rangers return two years later, along with the other precceeding Power Rangers to help the Megaforce Rangers in their final charge against The Armada. Mike, along with Emily, Tommy, T.J., Cassie, Wes, and other past Rangers, are among the Rangers to greet them. Ranger Forms Green Samurai Ranger PR Samurai.jpg|Green Samurai Ranger (Samurai) Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Personality Mike is primarily a slacker and like to hang out with his friends. He's effective as a Ranger, but his humor and lazy tendencies don't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. But this doesn't stop him from giving his all to every battle. He feels like his skills are lacking, but trains hard to be at the same level as the others. His element is of the forest, giving him good tracking skills in the forest and his zord is the bear, he is a bit stubborn like one. He conflicts with Kevin most of the time, even with Jii and he has a crush on Emily. Trivia *Mike is the second Ranger to have the title "Green Samurai Ranger". The first being Cam Watanabe from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *Mike is the second character in Power Rangers to have the name Mike, the first being Mike Corbett, the second Magna Defender from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Ranger Category:Green Power Rangers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:Swordsmen Category:Athletes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Tokusatsu Category:Chlorokinetic Characters